


Hinata's first drunk dial

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets drunk for the first time at a party and calls Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hinata got drunk for the first time Oikawa was not the first person that anyone expected him to drunk dial. He didn’t even make top five. The top five included, in this order: Kageyama, Kenma, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yachi. Oikawa fell closer to number twenty three. Right under Tsukishima, but right above Ushijima, who was now also bugging Hinata about going to Shiratorizawa, despite having graduated from the school. 

Although, to be fair, quite a few people from that list were already at the party that Hinata was getting drunk at, so he didn’t really  _ need  _ to call most of them when he could look around and find them.

That still only bumped Oikawa up to number eleven on people his friends would think he would call.

But call Oikawa first he did. And as soon as Oikawa realized Hinata was drunk, like the little shit he is, he started to record the call.

“Chibi-chan? It’s two in the morning.” Oikawa’s sleepy voice came through the phone.

“Grand King! You’re awake! That’s so - That’s so great. You’re so great. No no. Grand. You’re so grand because you’re the Grand King.”

There was a moment of quiet and then, “Chibi-chan, are you drunk?” Oikawa asked with amusement.

“So drunk. No one has ever been drunker.” Hinata agreed. “Except maybe Kageyama. I’m afraid for his liver.”

Oikawa outright laughed at that. “I can’t believe you guys got Tobio-chan drunk, and that I wasn’t invited.”

“Because you’re at university. High school only. We didn’t let Kuroo or Bokuto come either. Kenma came, but he’s being boooooooring. He won’t even have  _ one _ drink.”

A quieter, and slightly more distant voice, came through to Oikawa’s ears, and he assumed it was Kenma. “Just for that I’m not going to make you hang up before you embarrass yourself.”

“Good! Don’t make me hang up!” Hinata replied before dropping his voice lower. “Grand King, I think Kenma’s mad at me. He heard me tell you that he was being boring.”

“You could say sorry to him.” Oikawa suggested, fully sitting up in his bed at this point. 

“But I wanna talk to you!” Oikawa’s eyebrows went up at that. “You’re so cool, and pretty, and a good setter, and I wish we could still play against each other, and you’re really really pretty.” In hindsight, Hinata would probably regret insulting Kenma, who would have taken his phone from him before all of those words could leave his mouth.

“Oh? Is this a confession, Chibi-chan~”

“Yes.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes.” Hinata said, confidently and without hesitation.

There was a long pause on Oikawa’s end before he replied. “I’m coming home for the holidays tomorrow. I’ll stop by your place and bring you something for the hangover I think you’re going to have. Try to remember to drink some water, Chibi-chan.”

And sure enough, the next morning a persistent ringing woke Hinata up. He waited for his mom or Natsu to answer, but the doorbell didn’t stop, so with a lot of effort Hinata dragged himself out of bed.

He almost fell over from dizziness, but managed to stay on his feet. Although he really did consider just going back to bed and pulling his blankets over his head to see if that would stop the pounding in his skull and flipping in his stomach. The ringing showed no signs of ending though, so he went to the door and pulled it open.

“Chibi-chan! You look positively dead inside!” Oikawa tried to toss the aspirin to him, but Hinata was too late trying to catch it so it ended up just hitting him in the head instead.

Hinata pouted up at Oikawa, making no moves to try and pick of the, ironically painful, pain medication. “You’re evil.”

“I told you I was coming.” He ruffled Hinata’s hair and walked inside like he owned the place, picking up the aspirin and walking into Hinata’s kitchen start a pot of coffee for him.

“Chibi-chan, how do you take your coffee?” He asked.

“I don’t. I’m not supposed to have it. Apparently I have too much energy without it.” The dead on his feet look contradicted that and Oikawa just laughed at him.

“Can’t argue with that logic. We’ll make an exception for today. It could help with the hangover. Take the medicine with some water.”

Hinata eyed Oikawa for a moment, trying to figure out why the Grand King was in his kitchen. He didn’t remember finding out that Oikawa was coming over. After a moment he decided to worry about it later and downed the pills with a glass of water while Oikawa poured two cups of coffee and proceeded to add sugar and milk to them.

It wasn’t until Hinata was halfway through his coffee, he found he didn’t like coffee at all really but that it did help his headache, that he remembered why Oikawa was there. He blanched, choking on the hot liquid.

“Ah! Good! Looks like you finally remember!” Oikawa beamed at him from where he had been leaning on Hinata’s counter, watching him with calculating eyes.

Hinata could feel his face flushing and he resolved to kill Kenma later for letting him embarrass himself.

“So, Sho-chan,” Hinata’s eyes went wide, lips parting slightly in surprise. “was that just drunk rambling or are you actually interested in me?” His smile was bright, but his eyes were watching Hinata carefully, assessing his entire reaction.

“I- oh god I can’t believe  _ that’s  _ how I confessed to you!” Hinata voice was filled with mortification.

“Oh? You had a plan.”

“Yeah, to not do it.” Hinata mumbled. “But if I was going to I would have wanted to do better than drunk dialing you. Like, flowers and less rambling. That kind of thing.” He refused to make eye contact.  

“Sounds cute.” Oikawa told him. “Just so you know, I would have said yes to you if you’d done that.”

Hinata’s eyebrows shot up. Which hurt his head. But he ignored that. “I don’t have any flowers . . .”

“Eh, I’ll live without them.” Oikawa walked over and placed a kiss on Hinata’s temple, watching with amusement as Hinata turned red enough to rival a Nekoma uniform.

“You sure?” Hinata squeaked out.

“You’re prettier than any of the flowers you could have gotten me, so yes.”

“You’re embarrassing, Oikawa-san.” Hinata hid his face against Oikawa’s chest.

“Tooru.”

“No.”

“We’ll get there.” 


End file.
